


Jokes Before Beds

by JesslynKR



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Tenshouin Eichi pikir permainan katanya akan terdengar menarik bagi Izuki Shun, tetapi Izuki menganggap wajah Eichi lebih menarik saat mengeluarkan permainan katanya.Untuk ulang tahun Shun Izuki.





	Jokes Before Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements
> 
> Izuki Shun as accountant and Tenshouin Eichi as soloist and song-writer.

Satu tahun mereka hidup bersama, Izuki masih tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal mewah yang sering dibawa oleh Eichi. Termasuk kali ini. 

Satu kotak _cake_ yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari _bakery_ ternama, dan pasti mahal harganya. Izuki bertanya-tanya ada acara apa sampai Eichi membeli kue mahal tersebut. Merayakan album terbarunya yang laris manis di pasaran? 

"Shun, kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Eichi, heran. 

Astaga, Izuki lupa. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Jokes Before Beds**

**.**

Lilin dengan angka dua dan enam dinyalakan oleh Eichi setelah menata meja. Lalu menyalakan lilin hias lain yang biasa digunakan untuk _candlelight dinner_. Di dapur, Izuki baru selesai memanggang ayam. Sebenarnya Eichi mau memasak untuk Izuki, tapi Izuki mengingatkan kalau seorang _Eichi_ jelas tidak tahu cara menyalakan kompor. Jadilah Eichi nyengir, sadar diri dan memutuskan untuk mendekorasi meja dan kuenya saja. 

"Baunya enak," puji Eichi, tangan menyangga dagunya di meja. Izuki menghela napas lalu meletakkan piring besar berisi ayam panggangnya di atas meja. 

"Jika kau ingin mencoba memasak sendiri, setidaknya kau harus belajar menyalakan kompor dan _microwave_," kata Izuki, lelah dengan senyum kekanak-kanakkan Eichi. Ia mengambil dua piring nasi, namun dicegah oleh Eichi. 

"Kuenya, Shun."

"Kita bisa makan itu setelah selesai dengan makan malam, Eichi."

"Tapi lilinnya bisa habis jika terlalu lama dibiarkan, Shun."

Izuki menghela napas lagi. Ia menarik kursinya, lalu duduk. Eichi mendekatkan kuenya ke arah Izuki. 

"_Make a wish_, Shun."

Izuki membungkuk sedikit ke arah kue, matanya dipejamkan sejenak. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan meniup kedua lilin di atas kuenya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Izuki Shun," ucap Eichi, senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau baru saja membuat _dajare_, Eichi. Selamat ulang _tahun_, Izuki _Shun_, kitakore." Izuki mengacungkan jempolnya. Eichi tercengang sejenak, namun akhirnya tertawa juga. 

* * *

Eichi bersikeras membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Izuki mengalah dan memutuskan untuk memotong kue sebagai hidangan penutup malam ini. Ketika Eichi kembali, dua potong kue sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. 

"Dari baunya, bisa kutebak. Kopi?" tanya Izuki, menoleh ke arah Eichi. Ia mengangguk, senyum terukir di wajahnya. 

"Kesukaanmu, kan?" tanya Eichi, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Izuki penuh rasa sayang. Kening Izuki mengernyit. 

"Apa kau tidak masalah memakan kue malam-malam begini?"

Eichi mengangkat bahu. "Kau jangan seperti Keito, dong. Sepotong saja untuk malam ini, boleh ya?" bujuk Eichi, kedua tangannya kini melingkar di leher Izuki. Membuat Izuki tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti keinginan Eichi. 

"Tapi habis ini minum air putih yang banyak, sikat gigi, dan pakai obat kumur." perintah Izuki, dan hanya diiyakan sekenanya oleh Eichi. 

"Kau makin lama seperti Keito, perintah kalian membuatku kei-sal." gerutu Eichi main-main, sementara ia menarik piring kuenya sambil tertawa sendiri. Izuki menatap Eichi sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. 

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Eichi. 

Izuki menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja itu lucu sekali."

Yang Izuki maksud bukan permainan kata Eichi. Memang lucu, tapi Izuki menganggap yang lucu adalah ekspresi Eichi setelah mengeluarkan permainan katanya. Tatapan mata biru Eichi yang polos dan senyumnya yang tampak tak berdosa membuat Izuki menganggapnya lucu dan manis sekali. 

"Leluconku lucu? Ah, terima kasih."

Izuki menahan diri untuk tidak batuk di gelasnya. Kemudian ia alihkan dengan menyuapkan kembali kue di piringnya. 

"Astaga Eichi, kue ini enak. Jangan bilang ini mahal?" tanya Izuki, menatap Eichi dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau untuk Shun, harga bukan masalah untukku." katanya santai. _Untuk apapun, harga bukan masalah untukmu,_ Izuki mengoreksi dalam hatinya.

"Omong-omong soal harga, aku ingat seorang pengacara yang membela kliennya di pengadilan." Eichi membuka percakapan lagi. Izuki tahu arahnya kemana.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau kliennya terjebak di dalam koin _penny_."

Izuki mengerutkan kening. Ia tak paham maksudnya apa untuk kali ini. 

"Koin _penny_?"

"Dia_ in a cent_." lanjut Eichi, lengkap dengan senyum meyakinkan khas pengacara. Izuki terdiam sejenak dengan sendok di udara, lalu sesaat kemudian gelak tawa keluar dari bibirnya. 

"Kitakore!" ia tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arah Eichi. Membuat pipi Eichi bersemu merah sebelum ia menyembunyikan tawanya dengan deham. 

Sambil menguasai diri, Izuki mengusap sudut matanya, lalu menatap wajah Eichi lekat-lekat. Wajah sang kekasih terlihat lucu dan manis sekali saat melakukan hobi yang sama seperti dirinya—permainan kata. Manis sekali, wajah pucat dengan mata biru indah tersebut. Ditambah dengan senyumnya, Eichi menjadi seperti malaikat, pikir Izuki. 

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Eichi sedikit kebingungan.

"Shun, kenapa?"

Sesaat Izuki tersadar dari benaknya. 

"Ah," gumam Izuki. "sudah malam. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Izuki. 

"Sudah. Kau bereskan piringnya, aku akan menaruh ini di kulkas." Eichi menunjuk sisa kue yang masih banyak. Izuki mengangguk dan mulai membereskan piringnya. Matanya menatap sosok Eichi yang bergerak menuju kulkas.

_Astaga, memang seperti malaikat._ Batin Izuki. 

* * *

Izuki masih menyikat giginya ketika Eichi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Izuki menunduk sebentar ke dalam wastafel untuk berkumur, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. 

"Belum tidur?"

Eichi menggeleng. 

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku juga mau menyikat gigi," keluh Eichi. Izuki bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Eichi menyikat gigi. 

"Bagaimana rasa ayam panggangnya tadi?" tanya Izuki. Eichi mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi dari lemari, lalu menoleh ke arah Izuki. 

"Enak, Shun. Tapi besok sebaiknya kita memasak _steak_ saja."

Izuki mengerutkan kening. 

"Kau ingin _steak_?"

Eichi mengangguk. Mengoleskan pasta pada sikatnya, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Izuki. 

"Ayam panggangmu enak. Kalau kau memasak _steak_, pasti rasanya akan fanta_steak_."

Izuki tak melakukan apapun selain tertawa dan menjawil pipi Eichi. 

"Kau lucu dan manis sekali sekali, Eichi." puji Izuki, hendak melayangkan kecupan di pipi namun ia urungkan. Eichi mungkin akan kerepotan jika dicium sambil menyikat giginya. 

Izuki masuk ke dalam toilet untuk buang air kecil, meninggalkan Eichi yang wajah bersemu merahnya terpantul dari kaca cermin. 

Kembali dari toilet, Eichi sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan tengah meminum obatnya. Izuki tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri sisi lain ranjang, menunggu Eichi untuk menyelesaikan urusan terakhirnya. 

"Shun, kalau nitrogen di siang hari akan berubah menjadi apa?" tanya Eichi sambil berbaring di sebelah Izuki. Semakin Izuki berpikir kalau Eichi memang ditakdirkan memiliki wajah dan senyuman yang manis sekali. 

"_Daytrogen_. Kitakore." dan Eichi menyembunyikan tawa di balik telapak tangannya. 

_"Good nitrogen, Shun," _

_"Sleep tightrogen, Eichi,"_

_"Don't let the bed bugs bitetrogen."_

Sesaat kemudian, Eichi terlelap. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah Izuki, kedua tangannya meremas lengan piyama yang dikenakan Izuki. Membuat sang pria dengan mata elang itu tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit, mengecup bibir sang malaikat dengan lembut. 

_"Sweet dream, sweetheart."_

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dadakan buat ultah Izuki, dan di twitter sempet bikin jokes kalau Eichi sama Izuki tuker-tukeran jokes pasti bikin orang sekelilingnya naik darah wkwk. Btw jokesnya yang original yang 'Keito' dan 'Ulang tahun'aja ya. Sisanya nyomot incorrectknb hehe. 
> 
> Promptnya nemu di neocities: Eichi telling really dumb or corny jokes to Izuki, thinking they are so clever and funny. Izuki just thinks Eichi is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny. 
> 
> PAS BANGET KAN WKWKWKWKWK
> 
> EiZuki or IzuEi, aku serahkan kepada pembaca sekalian hehe.


End file.
